Blackbird
by Iurne
Summary: Tokio Hotel. La fissure du groupe, il suffit de lire, parce que je sais pas quelle tournure ça va prendre.Peut être un peu de romance, nan, pas entre les deux amis. Un peu de...paranormal?
1. I City of Devils

**Chapitre I :**

**"**_**City of devils"**_

* * *

Le soleil était à son zenith sur Magdebourg, et déjà les gens s'affairaient à leur cuisine, les odeurs parcourant les rues . Tout le monde avait une place, un rôlé, sauf dans cette maison. Oui, oui, celle où la musique finissait de réveiller deux jeunes hommes un peu perdus.

_**"**__Man once sang to me  
Look at you saving the world on your own  
And I wonder how things gonna be  
Cos the time here it passes so slow  
In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live  
Find somebody to learn  
Boy you gotta love someone more than yourself  
I can feel the fire of the city lights burn  
It's hard to find angels in hell..._

Le volume de la radio fut baissé.

-Euh non, t'as vu la gueule?Jamais je dormirais là-bas.

-T'es pas un peu difficile?

-Si va falloir t'y habituer!

-T'inquiètes Gusti, jt'ai suporté pendant nos années de conservatoire, toutes nos tournées, alors tu sais hein...

-Bref, file moi l'autre truc! Et habille toi un peu avant que ta mère arrive!

-Le journal Gusti, le journal.

-Georg, Fais-moi plaisir, donne moi ce torchon de papier de merde et va un peu t'habiller.

-Ouais papa!

Le batteur le fusilla du regard, puis se radoucit, secoua la tête et se remit à ses recherches dans les journaux. Au fond, si il tenait le coup, s'était bien grâce à son ami. Le bassiste était son opposé. Toujours calme, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Tandis que lui, en revanche, se vexait et s'énervait pour un rien. Bien souvent, il se félicitait d'avoir la chance de le comptait parmis ses proches. Soupirant, il remonta une énième fois les lunettes sur son nez, et passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Son stylo battait la mesure, marquant par endroits réguliers le journal de petits points d'encre. Il pouvait pas s'en empêcher, chacun de ses gestes devaient êre coordonnés en rythme, tout devait tenir une cadence.

Georg se leva avec effort du lit et observa un moment sa chambre : un véritable chaos : des dizaines de valises, plus ou moins grosses, jonchaient le sol, et ne parlont pas de la place que tenaient leurs instruments. Il leur restait plus que le nécessaire de place pour bouger, le lit ,le sac de couchage , la petite armoire et le bureau occupant le reste de l'espace.Le bassiste piocha quelques affaires dans l'armoire vieillie et se glissa jusqu'à la porte voisine, qui occupait la grande salle de bain. Il ferma la porte et observa son reflet dans le miroir et s'adressa à son reflet :

-Ouah la tronche!

-Ses yeux gris cernés de fatigue (ou plutot de la fainéantise de se lever à midi) , balayés par ses longs cheveux chatains, lissés, quoique ébouriffés par le réveil. Personne est parfait. Il tourna le robinet et ferma le rideau.

Gustav entendit l'eau clapotant dans la douche.

-Ben c'est pas trop tôt...C'lui là alors.

Il retourna à la page des petites annonces immobilières. Son regard fut attiré par une en particulier. La bâtisse était un peu ancienne, c'est vrai, mais la maison l'attirait. Il remarqua que l'adresse du site internet , promettant des photos et de plus amples informations. Curieux, Gustav ouvrit l'ordinateur portable de Georg et tapa l'adresse indiquée.

-Pas mal pas mal...Blablabalbalablaba, le prix oauis, remarque avec tout le fric qu'on a en poche ca devrait pas être un problème. Ca date de quel siècle ça...

La propriété paraissait mystérieuse, quoique jolie. Un grand manoir en fait, bien suffisant pour eux, et éventuellement de futures copines. Origine Italienne, abandonnée depuis le 19ème siècle dans la campagne allemande. Trois salles de bains, quatres chambres, un grand salon, une cuisine ''coquette' et vaste, salle à manger dantan, salle...de musique?

La dernière descrption noua la gorge du batteur. La musique...Georg , une serviette jetée sur l'épaule, avança et observa l'annonce sur lécran .

-Putin, c'est le palace ce truc!

Il baissa les yeux vers son ami; il ne bougeait pas.

-Qu'est ce que t'as Gus'?

-Y'a une salle de musique...

-Oh Gustav...

-Je sais, mais j'y peut rien, ça me fous les boules quand je pense qu'y a une semaine, on était encore...

-Je comprends, moi aussi, mais on peut pas stagner ici. Elle te plait cette maison?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-Fais pas le faux, elle t'as tapé dans l'oeil...Merde, ça me fait drôle, d'habitude je dis ça d'un fille...On la prend?J'veux dire la maison...

Gustav pouffa de rire, y'avait que Georg pour balancer des trucs pareils.

-Ouais, on la prend.Je vais téléphoner à l'agence.

-Pas la peine de demander le prix, à mon avis, on peut se le permettre...Et largement même.

-Ouais, va falloir débarrasser toutes nos affaires, ta mère va pas faire une crise en te voyant partir de la maison ?

-Tu rigoles, elle rêvait que de ça...Et euh, Gus'...

-Humm?

-C'est pas ta faute si le groupe s'est séparé."

_...I don't belong  
Don't belong  
I've been here too long  
Too long ..."_

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça a attirer votre attention.L****a chanson est des Yellow Cards, en fait chaque titre de chapitre sera celui d'une chanson .Ah et euh, avant que j'oublie, Gustav et Georg ne sont pas gays dans cette fic. **


	2. IILiar, liar

**Chapitre II :**

"Liar Liar..."

Gustav sortit le dernier carton. Premier et dernier jour de déménagement. Il s'épongea le front et pénétra dans le manoir. Depuis la première fois qu'ils l'avait visité , il y a 2 semaines, le jeune homme se sentait dévoré de curiosité, les pièces l'avaient enchanté, les décorations restaient à refaire bien sûr, mais la demeure dégageait une ambiance dans laquelle il se sentait bien, et ce, depuis plusieurs semaines . Quand au bassiste, il restait extasié devant l'immense jardin, dans lequel il s'imaginait un hamac, de jolies filles, de grandes fêtes...Ah oui, et au cas où , récurer le grand bassin qui pourrait faire office de piscine.Gustav leva le regard et fixa le plafond ; par delà le plancher et les fondations se trouvait le grenier, qui refusait de s'ouvrir; il songea à faire sauter la serrure, lorsqu'un grand fracas retentit, ce qui le fait sursauter . Georg, le visage maculé de poussière et le regard rieur vint s'accouder à la rambarde de chêne, observant Gustav, un sourire au semblant sadique au coin des lèvres :

-Ben alors tu te fais des frayeurs?

-T'as entendu?

-Ouaip, je me suis étalé comme une larve sur mon nouveau lit!

-J'me disais aussi...T'as pris quelle chambre?

-Celle avec la grande baie vitrée!

-Tu t'fais pas chier toi !

-Premier arrivé, premier servit Gusti!

-Descend feignasse, viens m'aider à ranger!

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le crépuscule les guettaient, ils dégager les derniers cartons vides au dehors.Georg dégagea les quelques mêches que la sueur collaient sur la tempe :

-Bon, je prends une douche et j'y vais.

-Où ça? Voir une fille encore?

-Et oh mère Michelle!

-Mère qui?

-T'a rien retenu de la France, tu te rappelles pas du chat perdu?

-Nan...A part les habitantes et les recettes provençales...

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis explosèrent de rire : décontraction, envol de la fatigue et de leurs soucis. Le batteur se releva et scruta d'un oeil de ménagère la cuisine :

-Lasagnes?Ou tu rentres tard ?

-J'veux bouffer moi!

-C'est vrai que baser ouvre l'apétit.

-Exact, et vu comme tu fons , tu devrais t'y mettre aussi!

-Viens voir tonton Gustav qu'il te mette un bon péchon dans ta gueule!

-Le con c'est qu'il vise bien en plus... se dit Georg une demie heure plus tard en se frottant la tête dans sa voiture. Il reprit ses esprits et enclencha le contact.

Vingt minutes passèrent durant lesquelles le bassiste remuait la tête au rythme de la chanson qui s'échappait du poste :

_"you will burn in hell they say,  
you will burn in hell!_

Liar! Liar! Pants on fire  
Liar! Liar! Stop your soul from catching fire fire  
God and maker, liar! liar! pants on fire..."

-Liar, liar, entonna t'il. Ouaip, i am the best liar se dit-il à lui même.

En soupirant, il regarda le panneau routier devant lui, non pas qu'il en ai besoin pour se souvenir du chemin, mais c'était son petit rituel depuis deux semaines, histoire de bien marquer qu'il dépassait une frontière. Il gara sa voiture au parking et rajusta son Perfecto sur ses épaules. Georg accrocha son badge de façon à ce qu'il soit bien en vue, attendit que l'on lui ouvre les portes, et se plia à la fouille habituelle en entrant. Il patienta avec les autres l'ouverture de la salle et le moment venu, il se dirigea comme d'habitude vers la table du fond. Un jeune homme, aux cheveux fraîchement coupés l'y attendait : il portait la tenue habitulle. Georg se força à lui sourire, l'étraignit amicalement et s'assit à son tour, aux milieu de parmis tant d'autres . Le personnage à la mine fatiguée esquissa lui aussi un sourire et prit enfin la parole :

-Gustav ne sais toujours pas que tu viens me voir?

Le bassiste était toujours étonné d'entendre à quel point sa voix fut devenue rauque depuis ce fameux jour, ainsi que cette apparence de vagabon :

-Non Tom, il sait pas, vaux mieux pas.

L'autre acquiesca la tête.

Le crépuscule touchait à son heure à présent, et couvrait d'ombres le grand établissement , les derniers visiteurs entrèrent en se pressant pour se préter à la fouille règlementaire à leur tour. Sur l'écriteau de la porte qui se refermait, la lune naissante pouvait y lire : "Pénitencier Lüge".


End file.
